Can I Get A Second Opinion?
by Smackalicious
Summary: Emotions are running high during Niles' surgery, leaving Roz reassessing the state of her relationship with Frasier. AU tag to Rooms With A View. Frasier/Roz. ONESHOT.


**Title: Can I Get A Second Opinion?**  
**Pairing: Frasier/Roz**  
**Rating: K+**  
**Genre: Het**  
**Cat: Drama, Episode Tag, Romance**  
**Spoilers: Tag to Rooms With A View.**  
**Warnings: None.**  
**Summary: Emotions are running high during Niles' surgery, leaving Roz reassessing the state of her relationship with Frasier. **  
**Author's Note: So I started a tag to Enemy at the Gates and then this episode happened and I was like, oh, I gotta write something for THAT, and now I want to do a complete re-do of the fallout of A New Position For Roz bc the possibilities are just too much. In the meantime, have this.**

* * *

"What are you doing, Frasier?" Roz hissed as soon as Martin was out of earshot. "Daphne is terrified, and you going into detail about every tiny thing that's happening is not helping."

"Well, it's helping me," Frasier responded, getting upset. "I've done all the research, yes, but that doesn't take away from the fact that Niles is my brother and I'm worried, too. I know what you think of me, that I'm just doing this to prove I'm right, but if I'm being insufferable, it's only because that's the only way I can keep from showing everyone – Dad especially – that I'm not as calm as I'm pretending to be." He stopped talking for a moment, looking Roz in the eye, and she saw then that his eyes shone, as though he were about to cry. "Niles is my brother. My _brother_, Roz. If I lost him. . ." He looked away then, the emotion becoming too much, and Roz took that opportunity to comfort him.

"Oh, Frasier, I'm sorry," she said, scooting closer to him and placing a hand on his back. "I know you care about him, and you have to be worried, too. We're all a little on edge right now. I'm not even a member of your family and I feel nervous about what could happen."

Frasier looked back to her then, smiling a little. "You know we think of you like family, too, Roz. You and Alice both. I can't imagine what I would do if something happened to either of you."

Roz sensed the air growing heavy and patted him on the back. "Well, don't you worry about that. We should only be worried about Niles right now. And I'm sure he'll be fine, but if something does happen, you know I'm here for you, right?"

"Of course, Roz," Frasier said, and held her gaze for a moment before embracing her. Roz returned the hug, closing her eyes and letting out a sigh at the contact. "Just you being here right now means more than you could ever realize." He pulled back long enough to meet her eyes again, then brought his face close to hers, making Roz hold her breath as his mouth lingered near hers for a moment, then diverted direction to kiss her on the cheek.

Roz let out the breath she'd been holding, trying to sort out what she was feeling. She realized she'd wanted him to kiss her, even though they'd agreed to remain just friends, even though this was entirely the wrong place for such a thing, even though it was really inappropriate timing in general, with Niles having heart surgery just a few rooms away.

"Roz?" Frasier's voice made her blink and focus on him again. She felt like her emotions were written all over her face and hoped Frasier didn't know what she was thinking. "Are you alright?"

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." She kept nodding, knowing she was overdoing it, but unable to stop, only coming to a halt once Frasier put a hand on her shoulder. She looked down at his hand, then back to his face. The concern in his eyes made the words spill from her mouth before she could stop herself. "Maybe we should talk later, in private." She paused, then quickly added, "Once Niles is out of surgery, of course."

Frasier nodded, the look of concern on his face deepening. "Okay. Whatever you want." He hesitated, then said, "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Of course, Frasier," she responded. "And I do. I just don't want to have this conversation in public, that's all."

Frasier continued nodding. "I understand."

Roz hesitated a moment, then said, "You look like you need another hug." She didn't even wait for a response from him, just put her arms around him and snuggled into his side. Frasier was surprised by the action, but didn't refuse the hug, instead draping his arm over her shoulders and squeezing her to him.

Across the room, Martin had managed to calm Daphne somewhat, and she caught sight of Frasier and Roz as she wiped tears from her face. "Oh, look at them," she said to Martin. "They care for each other so much. Perhaps all this will be what makes them finally realize that."

Martin turned to her. "Whaddaya mean? They know how much they mean to each other. I know they argue a lot, but I think they have a nice, solid friendship."

"Well, yes, but I didn't mean their friendship," Daphne insisted, and turned to look him in the eye. "They're in love! Sure, they'll both deny it if you ask, but it's so obvious!"

Martin looked at her like she was crazy. "I think you're reading too much into this, Daph. They're friends! Yeah, they're close, but in love? I don't think so."

She sighed. "Perhaps you're right. Maybe I'm just hoping something good will come out of all this. I just want the two of them to have the same sort of happiness I've found with Niles." At that, her tears started flowing again, and Martin hugged her.

The doctor came out a few minutes later, speaking to Martin and Daphne first. He declared Niles' surgery a success, and they breathed a sigh of relief.

"See? I told ya there was nothing to worry about," Martin said, grinning at Daphne.

She laughed and hugged him again. "Oh, I know. It's just so hard not to worry when you love someone so much." After saying that, her gaze drifted back to Frasier and Roz. The doctor was just giving them the news, and Frasier was grasping Roz's hand. They gave off the image of worried parents waiting for news on their child, and Daphne smiled to herself. Martin may not have believed her when she said they were in love, but she was sure of it, and she knew it would only be a matter of time before it came out.

The doctor gave them the good news and they celebrated, Roz slipping her hand from Frasier's grasp so she could hug him. He reciprocated, then pulled away, not even hesitating before leaning in and planting a kiss on her lips, leaving Daphne and Martin with their mouths hanging open, and Roz looking stunned, as well. Frasier got up, then, presumably to go see when Niles would be up for visitors, and Roz sat there, trying to process what had happened, before seeming to remember where she was and looking over to where Martin and Daphne stood. They were unable to wipe the shock from their faces, and Roz quickly turned away again, willing herself not to freak out – at least not in front of them.

"I have to go talk to her," Daphne said, and started toward where Roz sat, but Martin's hand on her arm stopped her.

"I know what you're trying to do, Daph, and I wish you wouldn't," he said, and she narrowed her eyes at him, taken aback at his words.

"And why not? Because you think I'm wrong? I don't care if you think I'm wrong! Frasier is _your _son, Martin. Don't you want him to be happy?"

"Of course I do! I just. . ." He shook his head. "You don't know the full story, that's all."

Daphne's expression changed to one of curiosity then. "What do you know?"

"Listen, it's not my story to tell. I'm just telling you to be careful."

Daphne smiled and patted his hand. "I always am. Roz is my friend and she looks like she could use a friend right now, so I'm going to go be there for her. And don't worry, I won't interfere, just be supportive." She attempted to leave again, and Martin fell in step beside her, making her stop and look over at him.

He shrugged. "I'm curious."

Daphne smirked and they walked over to Roz, who was still in a daze. "Roz?" she said softly, and Roz jumped a little, looking up. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

Roz shook her head. "No, it's okay. I just got a little lost in my head." She smiled up at them, but still looked like she was weighing something.

Daphne hesitated, then said, "Can I ask you a question?"

Roz's smile faltered a bit, but she nodded. "Sure, Daph."

Daphne took a few moments to collect her thoughts, then asked, "Do you have feelings for Frasier?"

Roz paled at the question, as Martin spoke up. "Daphne!" he chastised, and she turned to him, a stern look on her face.

"Well, you weren't telling me anything!"

"Anything about what?" Roz found her voice, and they turned to face her. "Were you talking about me?"

Daphne dropped into the seat next to her. "I know it's really none of me business, but I just want you two to be as happy as Niles and I are. But Martin says I don't know the whole story. Did something . . . happen?"

Roz gave Martin a dirty look and he shrugged, then she turned back to Daphne, who looked so innocent that she couldn't be angry with her. She sighed. "I guess it was bound to come out eventually. A couple months ago, we spent the night together."

Daphne looked shocked. "You and Martin?! I knew you were fond of each other, but I never imagined!"

"No, not me and Martin!" Roz exclaimed. "Would you listen to yourself? Me and Frasier." She shrank back in her seat again. "We decided it was nothing, that it wouldn't happen again, and that's all that matters." She looked over at Daphne. "Shouldn't you be thinking about Niles right now?"

"Well, now that I know he made it through the surgery fine. . ." Martin cleared his throat behind her and she let out a sigh. "Okay, I suppose you have a point." She reached over and patted Roz's leg. "I just hope you keep an open mind."

Roz smiled. "I will, Daphne. Thanks." She reached over and hugged her. "Now go see your husband."

Daphne stood, asking, "Aren't you going to join us? You're welcome to."

Roz shook her head. "I'll just wait here, but thanks."

Daphne waved as she and Martin headed down the hallway to check on Niles, and Roz was left alone with her thoughts, but not for long, because Frasier reappeared a few minutes later.

"Oh, good, you're still here," he said upon seeing Roz.

"I didn't want to leave without talking to you," she said as he took a seat next to her. She waited for him to get comfortable and look at her before continuing. "Where are we going, Frasier?"

He looked confused. "I don't follow."

She sighed. "We agreed to stay friends, that nothing was going to happen, but then you go and kiss me. . ." Frasier looked like he was going to get defensive, so she quickly continued. "And I realize that I don't mind, and I'd be okay with it happening again."

Frasier hadn't been expecting that, and it took him a moment to respond. "Are you sure that's not just because I'm a good kisser?" he finally said, smiling at her, but she didn't find it funny.

"I'm trying to be serious, Frasier." She paused. "But I guess, I'm not really your type, so I don't know what I was thinking." He remained silent, and she finally looked up, expecting him to be giving her a look of pity, but found the opposite.

"You're right, you're not my usual type," he finally said, and Roz rolled her eyes, not surprised he agreed with her there. "But look where my usual type has gotten me so far." She looked back to him then, waiting for him to elaborate. "Maybe we should both try something new." He reached over and took her hand. "This could be just the change we've both been looking for."

Roz looked down at their joined hands, then gave him a thoughtful look. "I don't know, Frasier." Frasier tried hard to hide his disappointment, and that's when Roz finished her statement. "I might need some more convincing. I mean, that kiss earlier was kinda pathetic. I think you can do better."

Frasier's lips quirked up at her words. "Oh, you do, do you?"

She shrugged. "If you don't think so. . ."

She was cut off by Frasier grabbing her and planting a kiss on her lips. She smiled and returned the kiss, as Daphne and Martin appeared back in the waiting room, halting when they caught sight of Frasier and Roz. They stood in silence for a few moments as Frasier and Roz continued to kiss, oblivious to their presence, then Daphne leaned over and whispered in Martin's ear.

"Told you so."

**THE END!**


End file.
